pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Footballers' Wives: Extra Time
Footballers' Wives: Extra Time (stylised as footballers wive$: extra time) is a British drama programme. A spin-off of Footballers' Wives, the programme aired on ITV2 for two series. Footballers' Wives: Extra Time aired in the US on BBC America under the title Footballers' Wives: Overtime. Contents * 1 Background * 2 Episodes * 3 Cast ** 3.1 Special guest stars * 4 Connected characters * 5 DVD releases * 6 Foreign audience * 7 External links Background Footballers' Wives: Extra Time is the racy drama spin-off to award winning original series, Footballers' Wives. Picking up from the end of Footballers' Wives Series 4. It aired on ITV2. Episodes With success of the first series ITV2 increased the episode lengths by 10 minutes and ordered 1 more than the first series. The original episode line-up of series two consisted of 18 episodes at 20–25 minutes each. However, there is no explanation as to why the 18 episodes were put into 13 extended episodes for airing. Both series aired on Thursdays at 10:00pm, though for some episodes the time varied. Castedit * Georgina Mellor as Anika Beevor (Series 1-2) * Travis Oliver as Oliver Ryan (Series 1-2) * Frances Da Costa as Yasmin Salter (Series 1-2) * Marc Hendrey as Rees Salter (Series 1-2) * Sarah Matravers as Joly Salter (Series 1-2) * Tom Swire as Seb Webb (Series 1-2) * Dominique Moore as Channel O'Grady (Series 1-2) * Jack Pierce as Cash Brown (Series 1-2) * Ben Richards as Bruno Milligan (Series 1-2) * Helen Latham as Lucy Milligan (Series 1-2) * Nicholas Ball as Gary Ryan (series 1-2; crossed over to series 5 of Footballers' Wives) * Peter Ash as Darius Fry (Series 2) * Julie Legrand as Janette Dunkley (Series 2) * Louise Plowright - Michelle Thorn (Series 1) * Alice Bird as Lizzy (Series 2) * Ross Finbow as Woody (Series 2) * Marc Bannerman as Matt Bryant (Series 1-2) Special guest starsedit * Sarah Barrand as Shannon Donnelly-Lawson (Series 1-2) * Laila Rouass as Amber Gates (Series 1) * Jamie Davis as Harley Lawson (Series 1) * Elaine Glover as Katie Jones (Series 1) * Craig Gallivan as Callum Watson (Series 2) * Angela Ridgeon as Trisha Watson (Series 2) * Courtney Akers - Angelica Milligan (Series 1-2) Connected charactersedit These characters are connected to characters from the main show, Footballers' Wives DVD releasesedit Acorn Media have announced they will release both series of Footballers Wives Extra Time with the 'Footballers Wives: Complete Collection' boxset in August 2012. The Series 2 release in Australia has the original episode-plan of 18 episodes, however the release from the Second half boxset has the aired version of 13 extended episodes (30 minutes). Foreign audienceedit In the United States, BBC America has aired the first season, although it is known in the US as Footballers Wive$: Overtime. In Israel the 2 seasons aired on channel Yes+.In Estonia the first season is aired on Kanal 2. Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings